Finding Forever In Your Arms
by Evenstar1002
Summary: And just like that, in the blink of an eye, it all could have been taken away from them. - Established Darvey and my take on the pending series finale. Includes possible spoilers!


_A/N: Fair warning ahead: this fic includes spoilers of things that might happen in the last couple Suits episodes, as I try to make sense of what we know and what I hope we will get to see. So if you are spoiler-free, please skip this one for the next couple of weeks :)_

* * *

_**Finding Forever in Your Arms**_

* * *

Darkness settles around her, the second evening in a row. Just like the night before, Donna sits immobile on his couch, staring out towards the enlightened skyline that used to make her feel less alone on nights when loneliness was all she had. But it hadn't helped last night and it doesn't do so this evening either. A bone-aching coldness takes hold of her, within and outside, and she reaches for the blanket on the other end of the sofa to place it on her lap.

His ghost is all around her; his scent tickling her nose and his father's music wafting through the space to kill the otherwise deafening silence that was threatening to overwhelm her. The golden liquid in her hands does nothing to sooth her soul, nor does it melt away the iciness inside of her. He should be here. _With her_. They should be having dinner; something they've made or takeout from the shitty Thai place she loves so much or pizza from Gianno's with yellow tomatoes on top. They should be talking about her horrible fight with Faye this afternoon and they should be talking about one of his many cases that drove him insane. They should be drinking a glass of wine, while cuddling on the sofa and winding down from their stressful jobs that start to become less and less fulfilling with every day that passes by.

Those are all the things they should be doing, Donna thinks, while sitting alone on his sofa in his apartment, that has never felt less like home than it has those past two nights. Because he isn't there. Because he is alone, locked up in prison for something that he didn't do. Or for something that he did, that still shouldn't have brought him in the situation he is currently wrapped up in.

Donna gulps down the whole glass of Scotch and screws her eyes shut as the burning liquid meanders down her throat, setting her stomach ablaze while doing nothing about the coldness that has befallen her nervous system. Her gaze then wanders to the kitchen counter, where the half-empty bottle still sits and with her eyes fixed on the glass she tries to will it flying over to her, feeling way too tired and weak to get up and get a refill on her own. Instead, she lets herself sink back into the cushions of the sofa, pulling the blanket over herself and wrapping it around her slender frame, as she closes her eyes once more.

Pictures of Harvey clad in orange or blue or grey invade her head the second she tries to rest her mind. Pictures of him alone in a cell, restlessly walking back and forth the narrow space that in her head seems way too small for everything that he does and says and _is_. Donna can feel her walls giving in, can feel the tears forming behind closed lids and fighting their way through skin and lashes. A shaky exhale echoes through the night, the sound mixing with the soft tunes of Harvey's dad and getting swallowed up by it soon after.

Exhaustion tugs at her body with a forceful grip, as a wave of tiredness crashes over her. Donna had been trying to stay strong all day, not letting a single soul look behind her amour even though she is pretty sure that everyone knew what was going on inside of her anyway. But she couldn't show weakness. Not when Faye strolled into her office first thing in the morning and even less so when Malik dared to walk in, in the early hours of the afternoon, meeting with Louis and Mike and Samantha, who were hellbent on getting Harvey out of prison as soon as they could. Her three colleagues had their heads still stuck together at around five, after Donna had somehow managed to finish her own work and had wanted to join them by offering her help. Before she could even finish her sentence however, Samantha had gotten out of her chair, walking over to Donna and wrapping her in her arms. _'You need to go home, Donna. We'll take care of Harvey, but you need to trust us.'_ Samantha had said. And despite heavy protests from Donna, the three musketeers had succeeded in sending her home, because she knew as well as they did that she couldn't do anything about the situation anyway.

And now here she is, still in the same spot she took residence in as soon as she had arrived and the exact same spot she had inhabited all of last night as well because the thought of sleeping in their huge bed alone closed up her throat and rendered her to the sofa motionlessly. Her mind is going in a hundred different directions all at once, while her head feels empty all the same. She tries to meditate then, tries to calm her mind and body, to let go of the stress and panic and fear.

_Breathing in. _

_Breathing out. _

The tenseness in her chest slowly but surely gives way, her lungs unfurling more and more with every breath she takes.

_Breathing in._

_Breathing out._

Her hands that are fisting the blanket are releasing its hold, the muscles in her arms slackening with the tension leaving her body.

_Breathing in._

_Breathing out._

Her mind lets go of the thoughts until all that remains are his soft, brown eyes that have never drawn her in as much as they have during those past few weeks of being with him. They calm her now, as she sees them behind closed eyes. The softness, the depth, the kindness and warmth and love she always finds there.

_Breathing in._

_Breathing out._

At last, her heart rate that has been galloping away inside of her ribcage for over twenty-four hours now, finally slows down under the exhaustion of the day.

Donna takes another deep breath, pulling the blanket up to her ears and only now does the slight shaking within her stop as well. She concentrates on her even breathing, finally finding solace in the soft music swaying through the room as she lets her body and soul adjust to the gentle cadence of the song.

Oblivion is just about to pull her in, her conscience dancing precariously close on the border between dreamland and reality, when Donna hears it. Her brain needs a moment to catch up but her quickened heartbeat is rushing adrenaline through her veins and it's all it takes to pull her back into the living room. Raising her head, she listens intently, trying to locate the source of the noise that had roused her attention. Deep inside of her she already knows what the sound means but she is too afraid to let hope break her heart.

For a moment, the rattling stops and then she can hear the keys and her upper body bolts up on the sofa as her heart beats in her throat. It couldn't be. _It just couldn't be_. And then the door opens and his tired but handsome face appears in her field of vision, that seconds later starts to blur as new tears start to well in her eyes.

Time seems to stand still as Harvey comes to a halt in the middle of the living room, their gazes meeting in joy and disbelief. She contemplates if maybe she had fallen asleep after all because it seems so surreal that Harvey would truly be standing right in front of her. But even after blinking once or twice, she finds him still standing there motionlessly, smiling at her. Donna's body had stopped obeying, making it impossible for her to get up from the sofa even though there is nothing she wants more.

Fortunately for both of them, Harvey's need to hold her trumps the disbelief and fear that's paralyzing Donna and he sets himself in motion again to close the remaining distance between him and her. When he reaches the sofa, he sits down on the tiny space right next to where she was sitting up, their hips kissing in the slightest of touches. His hand comes up to touch her cheek, her eyes closing on their own accord when realization hits that Harvey is indeed really there.

"I'm home," Harvey sighs heavily, as a strand of her red locks slides through his fingers.

Her eyes glide open, finding his fierce and probing, while at the same time so full of warmth and affection. Just like she remembered them. And a thousand times more intense all the same. A tear escapes, running down her skin until Harvey catches it with his thumb. Not able to withstand their everlasting magnetic pull any longer, Harvey leans in and finally connects their lips in a tender kiss.

And then it truly feels like _home_, the way her hands sneak to the back of his head and the way his arms wrap around her waist to pull her closer against him. The way his body heat slips into her, chasing away even the last shreds of coldness that had remained deep within her and the way her love fills up the void he had felt for the past twenty-four hours.

While wanting nothing more than to just get lost in the moment with Harvey, the doubts still simmer in the back of her head. The fear that he might be pulled away from her any minute now. The panic that he might just dissolve into thin air right in front of her. Placing another chaste kiss to his lips, Donna finally breaks away from him, trying to catch her breath as her gaze finds his.

"How?" She whispers then, as if a louder volume might wake her from this dream if she wasn't careful.

Barely even visible, Harvey shrugs his shoulder, his expression peaceful and affectionate as he looks at Donna. "Samantha, Mike and Louis…"

"But… _how_ are you here?" Donna needs to know, looking for affirmation that he wouldn't just disappear again from right between her arms.

"I'm still a little hazy on the details myself… I asked them to meet up tomorrow morning… tonight, I just wanted to get to you as quickly as possible," Harvey explains, a soft smile spreading on his lips as he caresses her cheek once more.

"But you'll stay here? Tonight?"

Understanding as to why Donna had been so reluctant and overwhelmed by it all finally dawns on Harvey's face now and he nods. "Tonight. And forever. Just like I've told you," he reassures her, before leaning in again to kiss her. There is a new intensity to it now, with Donna having dropped her guard at last and with Harvey wanting nothing more than to make her feel the truth behind his words.

God, how much he had missed this. How much he had missed _her_. He knows it's only been twenty-four hours of not seeing her, of not getting to hold her or kissing her, of not getting to fall asleep beside her and of not getting to wake up with her warm body wrapped around his. But it had been twenty-four hours too many and he never wants to put them both through it ever again if he could help it. Deepening the kiss, he pours all of the love he holds for Donna into his lips and his hands, letting her know just how much she means to him.

There is a desperateness to it as well, because the look in her eyes upon his arrival still haunts him and he wants to take it all away. Her pain and his guilt, her worry and his longing. His hands drop to her waist again, holding her close, while hers travel over his shoulders and to his chest, taking hold of his lapels and pulling him even closer. Sighing against her lips, he inches towards her even more, only to find that there is not much farther they could go in this position.

Donna is the first one to groan in frustration, immediately shifting herself around to make space for Harvey, gently but decisively guiding him to sink against the backrest. Without another second of hesitation, she straddles him, the dress she's wearing riding up her hips under the movement. Harvey's hands drop to her waist, as he looks up at her with fire in his eyes. His mouth is slightly parted and heavy exhales escape his lips, while he waits for Donna to continue. Hands sliding from his chest up his neck and into his hair, Donna angles his head further up before connecting their lips once more.

A moan gets stuck in his throat, when Harvey senses the urgency pouring out of the woman in his arms. It's in the passionate slide of her lips and in the tight grip she holds around his neck. It's even more so in the purposeful rotations of her hips, that in a matter of seconds has the arousal inside of him rising. There is no faltering in her movements whatsoever, her fingers soon getting busy with the buttons of his shirt, popping them open one by one before she touches his skin, that's already burning to her touch. He knows then that this won't take long, and while he wouldn't have minded to take her to bed and shower her with his love, he sure as hell wouldn't complain getting to reunite with her as quickly as possible either. It's been twenty-four hours and right in this very moment, every additional second of not being inside of her seemed like one second too long.

As Donna feels his hardness growing between them, her hips become even more demanding, grinding against him in just the right angle to drive them both wild. Her touches are like fire, burning a scorching trail into his skin that feels both deadly and invigorating all at once. As to not lose his mind entirely this quickly, Harvey focuses on her instead, moving his hands from her waist to her thighs, his fingertips drawing teasing patterns as they slowly slide back up and beneath the hem of her dress, that gets hunched up even further in the process until black lace is revealed to his hungry eyes. He can feel the heat more and more with every inch he gets closer to her center, his gaze drifting up to find hers, as he traces the outline of her panties.

In the darkness of the living room, Donna's hazel eyes have almost turned black, an expression of want and determination set in her dark pools as they watch each other intently. They are only inches apart, their erratic exhales mingling in the heated space between them and the sound beating the soft music still playing in the background. Her next heavy breath turns into a moan, when Harvey's hand sneaks between them, his palm for a second trying to ease the growing pressure in his pants while his knuckles graze her center in a deliberate motion. Unperturbed, Donna keeps grinding her hips against him, the newly added resistance only heightening the pressure inside of her all that much more. Twisting his hand around, it's his fingers then that rest against her, finding her already hot and wet even through the thin layer of clothing that's separating them. Harvey begins teasing her, rubbing against her firmly enough to make her tremble and get her off if only she would let him keep going long enough. Her next moan is muffled against his lips again, as they reunite in another searing kiss, both already breathless as it is but not able to withstand being connected as much as possible either.

Every touch sets off a tiny explosion in their hearts, the intensity of the moment almost too much to bear. It feels like their first time and their second first time all over again, all exhilarating and yet familiar, desperate but loving just the same. And then it feels entirely different as well; the realization that it could have all been taken away from them in the blink of an eye and the awareness of how they maybe sometimes had taken each other and the time they had together for granted, it all opening floodgates that set an entirely new and overwhelming level of intensity. It hits Harvey in that very moment, when a shiver travels through Donna's body, and her only moments later, when Harvey groans against her after another relentless grind of her hips, that at once stops the teasing and the foreplay and the kiss. They break apart simultaneously and for a moment time stops, as truth and reality sink in. And it snaps them right back out of it again just as quickly, their gazes locking, while Donna gets busy fumbling with the opening of his pants, releasing his hardness only moments later. A relieved sigh erupts from his chest as the restraints are finally gone, only to be replaced by Donna's firm grip that immediately lets another wave of blood rush south.

There is no more holding back now because there is only one thing they both crave. And there is no more need for further delay either because both are as ready for each other as they will ever be. Helping Donna, Harvey pushes aside her panties and with their eyes still holding each other, Donna finally lowers herself on top of him, taking him all the way in effortlessly. Moans blur into each other, as she stills for a moment to repose. It's just a heartbeat or two, barely enough to catch their breaths, before her hips start moving.

Harvey's hands grip her waist again, more in an attempt to anchor himself to her than to guide her, because the rhythm she sets is perfect all on its own. But it has always come naturally for them like that anyway, the one taking the lead easily finding the rhythm that worked best for them both. Normally, they start slower, building the intensity with every move and touch and sigh. Tonight, however, they are already dangerously close to falling, before they had any chance to even start. Before they had any chance to slow down.

Donna rocks against him sensually, her eyes never leaving his, her hands touching his face, caressing his chest, setting him even more on fire than he was already burning for her. Always only ever for her. Because nothing compared _to_ her. Never had. And luckily, never will have to. Because they are forever. And then all coherent thoughts leave Harvey's mind altogether, when Donna's movements become more deliberate and vigorous. When controlled up- and downward movements blur into hasty back- and forward slides and when her inner walls start that familiar flutter, that tells him that she is close. He watches her mesmerized, the way she sways on top of him, her breasts bouncing beneath her burgundy dress, her flaming hair dancing around her shoulders, her enticing lips parted with heavy breaths and moans, her eyes still firmly resting on his and pulling him in. The sight alone is enough to get him there as well, the coiling in his groin announcing his own unstoppable approach to that cliff that would set them free.

The tingling inside of Donna intensifies, as Harvey begins to support her in their climb, thrusting upwards and into her more forcefully than before. Every stroke rakes that toe-curling fire, as tension grips her entire body that she knows would soon explode into a thousand stars. His lips press together then and by the way his thrusts speed up in a sloppy interval, she knows he is getting closer and closer as well. Every cell is focused on him, yearning for him and the kind of release that they only ever achieved together, as waves of heat and coldness rush through her body, her muscles straining in a delicious burn. His hand sneaks between them again in this very moment, his thumb finding her bundle of nerves and pressing against it. He doesn't even have to tease her at all, the first touch enough to set Donna off, letting her fly and fall all at once. The vice grip of her inner walls trigger his own release only seconds later, making him bolt upwards and wrap his arms around her, holding her against him while rocking into her a couple more times, as they ride out their orgasms together.

The tension immediately leaves their bodies and they sink against the backrest in one fluid motion. Her head finds comfort in the crook of his neck, his strength and love seeping into her and bringing her back down. His arms lie protectively around Donna, his hands gently stroking up and down along her spine while they both slowly descend from their high.

When some of her strength has returned, Donna pulls back far enough to kiss him on his lips, that lasts an eternity and not nearly long enough all the same.

"I love you so much," Donna sighs breathlessly against his lips.

Harvey breaks away from her, looking at Donna with a bewildered expression that quickly melts into the softest of smiles.

"What?" Donna asks surprised, rising an eyebrow at the look on his face.

"Nothing… just… you haven't said that before."

Donna hesitates for a moment as she studies him. "Because you know that I do."

"I know," Harvey replies with a nod, his smile lightening up his whole face then. "It's still nice to hear it though." His forehead finds hers in a gentle touch, both relishing in the moment of getting to hold each other like this. There are still too many clothes between them for both of their likings, but they are still connected in the most intimate of ways and with their newly expressed love between them, they have never felt closer and as one than in this very moment.

"I love you," she repeats again, the tone in her voice more insistent and emphasizing, as the words already roll off of her tongue a lot easier the second time around.

"I love you, too," Harvey returns, placing another kiss on her lips, while his heart feels a hundred pounds lighter after having heard those words said out loud by her. They linger like this for a while, slow kisses and gentle touches calming them both, until the exhaustion of the day finally catches up with them for good.

"What would you say about a quick shower and bed? I really need the comfort of my pillows and your arms," Harvey mumbles against her neck that he had started kissing only moments before.

Donna pulls back again slowly, finding his tired eyes and assuming they are a mirror of her own. "That sounds like a great idea," Donna agrees, placing one last kiss to his lips before lifting herself up from his lap. The loss of the connection makes them both hiss and sigh, the initial feeling of emptiness something they would probably never get used to.

Arriving in the bathroom, they help each other get fully undressed, before stepping under the hot spray of the shower. Within minutes, it feels like the stress of tiresome interrogations and negotiations, of long and sleepless nights apart, of loneliness and fear, are finally washed away and drowned in the dark abyss of the drain.

Afterwards, Donna grabs one of Harvey's t-shirts and slips into bed, that felt more heavenly than maybe ever before. Harvey joins her only moments later, sliding in behind her and wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. His nose nuzzles her hair, the familiar scent of lavender tickling his nostrils and filling him with peace.

"Hmmm…" Harvey hums, squeezing her against him. "I missed you so much last night… no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't fall asleep without you by my side."

"Neither could I," Donna admits woefully, her fingers starting to draw lazy patterns on his forearm. The gesture elicits goosebumps to spread on his skin and that in return brings a content smile to Donna's lips. "I remained on the couch all night… because just the thought of getting into this bed without you filled me with panic… so I just stayed outside instead…" Harvey leans forward and presses a kiss to the back of her head in reassurance that it all lay in their past now.

It's an overwhelming impulse that grips him all of a sudden and then not really all of a sudden at all because he _had_ been planning it all along. He had had the plans and the words and the ring and even though it definitely hadn't involved his bed or post-coital bliss, right in this second, he doesn't even care because why shouldn't this moment be just as perfect as any other ever could be.

"Marry me." The words are out before he can think about it twice, whispered into the darkness and echoing through the spacious room, only to be heard by the two people lying entangled in each other's embrace.

"W… what?" Donna responds incredulously, not trusting her mind even though his lips had hovered so close to her ear that she had felt his breath on her neck.

"Marry me." Harvey repeats, this time a little louder and his voice laced with intent.

Donna turns around in his arms, his hold around her loosening to make the movement easier for her. When their eyes lock, she finds nothing but hope and love in his eyes.

"You're _the one, _Donna. You have been since the day that we've met and only thanks to you, I am the man today that I always wanted to be but never truly believed I could be. You are my home and my everything, Donna, and I want to give _you_ _everything_ for the rest of our lives. I love you, unconditionally and in all the ways you deserve to be loved. And if those past couple of days have taught me anything, it's that I don't want to wait another freaking minute for our forever to begin. So…." Harvey stops momentarily and rolls around for a second, turning on the bedside lamp before reaching for the drawer of his nightstand, where a small velvet box is hidden beneath magazines and tissues. Grabbing it, he turns his full attention back to the redhead in his arms again. "So… Donna… will you marry me?" He plops the box open, silver and diamonds sparkling in the dim light of the lamp.

New tears had welled in her eyes and while there is another wave of disbelief simmering in her gaze, it's also interwoven with love and hope and happiness, as compared to the pain and sadness that had resided in there earlier that night. Her "yes" that follows sounds hoarse and shaky but it's clearly audible, underlined by an excited nod of her head. Harvey thinks his heart might explode in his chest and despite him having kind of known that she would say yes, he can still feel the relief taking over his body, soon followed by an overpowering sense of joy. With slightly quivering hands, Harvey takes the ring and slips it onto her finger that is trembling just as much. He watches the piece of jewelry sit there for a second, pride swelling inside of him at the perfect fit and even more so at the knowledge that Donna would become his wife.

The woman in question stares down at the ring as well, wiping away her tears so she could get a better look at it. The silver piece is delicate and filigree, fitting perfectly onto her slender hand. Two slim bands are interweaving; one of them shining with its silvery simplicity, the other one engraved with tiny diamonds, both forming two infinity signs that are holding a slightly bigger diamond in its center.

Harvey is still holding her left hand, when their eyes meet again.

"It's beautiful," Donna rasps, still way too overcome with emotions. There is nothing but sincerity in her words and her eyes, triggering a content smile to spread on Harvey's face.

"I'm glad that you like it," Harvey replies and is rewarded with a quick but affirmative kiss, that they are both happily smiling their way through.

"I love it, Harvey. And I love you. I really do." She sounds more composed now and the tears have ebbed away, leaving her eyes shining with unconditional love.

"And I love you."

Silence settles between them for a moment or two, as the pair lets the last couple of minutes sink in. Despite the both of them having already agreed to it weeks before, finally having made it official now feels so much more exhilarating than either could ever have anticipated. Once more, a deep sense of gratitude for fate or chance or the universe fills up their hearts, for finally being allowed to be in each other's lives and hearts in all the ways they always should have been.

Donna is the first one to break the quietness, not ready just yet to let this night end, even when tiredness is already fighting hard for her consciousness. "How long has that ring been hiding in there? I never thought it possible that you could keep something like this from me… I must really be losing it." Donna shifts slightly, propping herself up on her elbow to get a better look at him.

"It's the Harvey effect," he chuckles, squeezing her waist where his hand had been resting. "And I bought it a couple of weeks ago… the day after we've agreed on forever the first time around."

"Did you pick it all by yourself?" Donna asks in awe, still in shock that he had actually been able to hide this from her.

"I found two options that I liked and that I thought you would like… I sent them both to Lily and she helped me decide," Harvey admits, warmth spreading in his heart at one of the happiest memories he now gets to have of his mother all thanks to Donna. It makes him fall in love with her all over again in this very second and if he hadn't already asked her, he would do so right now.

"The both of you seem to make a great team," Donna muses, holding her hand up again to take another look at the ring on her finger. Her heart stumbles in her chest, it and her head not yet having caught up with the significance of the sparkling promise. "Remind me to call her tomorrow to tell her the updated version of your proposal skills."

"Ha ha. Very funny," Harvey grumbles but the happiness in his voice makes it a weak attempt at best to sound annoyed. "I'll do you one better. Let's fly up to Boston next weekend and finally meet up for real. We've pushed it back too many times already in the past couple of weeks. Then you can tell her in person."

"That's a great idea, Harvey. I'd really love that," Donna agrees, her heart thumping even harder now.

"Do you think we need to modify the proposal story?" Harvey wonders out loud then, his forehead creasing.

"Are you crazy? Why?"

"I don't know," Harvey shrugs. "I wasn't sure if proposing after one of the most intense sexual experiences we've ever had makes for a good story?" He laughs then, watching for Donna's reaction.

"Well, okay, Casanova. Maybe let's leave out the sex part and start with the moment after we went to bed?"

"Agreed," Harvey nods with a smile, that gets wiped away when Donna leans in to kiss him, momentarily ending the conversation between them.

His smile returns soon after and spreads even more when they cuddle up again beneath the blankets. Donna's cheek finds its inherent place on his chest, that always seems a bit warmer than the rest of his body. Harvey in return presses a final kiss to the crown of her head and with the knowledge that their forever will finally begin, they both slip into a peaceful and relaxing sleep at last.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

_A/N: This is a perfect example of 'how Nat sets out to write a quick oneshot about one certain thing that turns into something else entirely during the writing process'. This one was prompted by the wonderful __**Jules**__ (raffertypaulsen), who didn't just have the initial idea, but who also helped incredibly with shaping it into the story that it is thanks to her encouraging words and her beta-reading eyes. Thank you, Jules, this fic wouldn't have been possible without you! And it wouldn't have been possible without __**Nanna's**__ (nannalyn) watchful eyes and insightful thoughts and ideas. Thank you for not holding back and for helping me grow. And last but not least, thank you __**Karina**__ (DonnaSpecterCOO) and __**Lena**__ (lennnaxoxo), for pushing me on when the procrastination got out of control, for steering me in the right direction and for your never-ending support! You four are the most amazing squad a girl and a writer could hope for._

_I hope you all enjoyed this little unplanned interlude, and if you have a minute more to spare, I'd really love to hear your thoughts :) Thank you! xxx Nat_


End file.
